Hydrogen fuel dispensers at hydrogen fuel filling stations are provided to dispense hydrogen fuel to a receptacle. For example, hydrogen fuel dispensers may dispense hydrogen fuel to a hydrogen fuel tank provided in a vehicle (automobile) configured to operate using the hydrogen fuel as a fuel source.
When performing a fueling operation, the hydrogen fuel dispenser may control the fueling in a manner that prevents the hydrogen fuel tank from overheating (to a temperature exceeding 85° C.) and/or from overfilling (to a pressure exceeding 125% of normal working pressure (NWP)). The control of the fueling operation by the hydrogen fuel dispenser may be influenced by a temperature of the hydrogen fuel at the outset of fueling. Accordingly, control of the fueling operation may be facilitated by having the temperature of the hydrogen fuel at the outset of fueling fall within a desired or predictable range.
However, the temperature of the hydrogen fuel at the outset of fueling may vary since the hydrogen fuel dispenser may be susceptible to heating between hydrogen fuel fills. In this regard, the hydrogen fuel dispenser may include components, such as those components through which hydrogen fuel flows, that are exposed to an external environment. When the hydrogen fuel dispenser is not used for a period of time, the components of the hydrogen fuel dispenser may warm up. This warming may be a result of the sun hitting the hydrogen fuel dispenser or the ambient temperature surrounding the hydrogen fuel dispenser, especially in warm climate locations. The heating of the hydrogen fuel dispenser may heat the hydrogen fuel, which may affect calculations performed by the hydrogen fuel dispenser when controlling the fueling operation of filling the hydrogen fuel tank (receptacle).